


Angel period

by twilightserius



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bitching in progress, monthly pains mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightserius/pseuds/twilightserius
Summary: What happens when a bleeding Angewoman is pissed off





	Angel period

Disclaimer i do not own Digimon

Angel Period

Angewoman twitched as her stomach cramped. For the past three days her period(Heat) as Gatomon had gotten worse. It was fifty times worse in a humanoid form. She couldn't see how human women delt with this every month. She was thanking Data that it was only every few years for digimon. Flying she tried hard to keep the grimance of pain off her face as she flew up to angemon.  
He glanced at her before taking up his staff and facing Myotismon. She did the same eyes glaring at the devil digimon from behind her visor. She was irritated at the fact that the vampire was staring at her. She was going to ignore it and launch fist attack when she heard the word 'fat'.   
Now everyone knows never to call a girl fat when on her red week. Angemon heard it as well and frowned. He felt power growing at a rapid pace. Glancing to the side he flinched as he saw Angewoman's face. Slowly he tried to back away from the enraged female. He only got a few feet when she spoke causing him to stand straight and face away from her.  
"Angemon let me borrow your staff for a bit." She patiently held out her gloved had towards her fellow angel. Angemon flinched already pittying Myotismon as he handed over his staff.  
Once the staff reached her hands he slowly lowered himself towards the other digimon and their partners. He was sweating bullets praying to Data that she wouldn't turn on him before he reached safety. When he reached a good level he hurried to digivolve back to Patamon. He raced to hide inside of T.K's arms.   
The other's were curious about his behavior and turned to watch Angewoman. What happened next would traumatize all of the males and make the girls have new respect for cats. By the time it was over Myotismon was on the ground impaled on the staff. He was nothing but a rotting corpse with the staff used as s flag planted in his rear.  
Angewomon flew down and digivolved back to Gatomon before snuggling with Kairi. Kairi patted her on the head before asking the question that the others were to scared to . "So what happened to get you that angry?"  
Gatomon pouted before curling up tighter in Kairi's arms. "He called me fat. I'm not fat just a little fluffy."  
Kairi nodded smoothing out her fur. "There there, how about some nice milk and a hot towel massage."  
The two walked away leaving the rest of the digidestined starring at the corpse of their enemy.

THE END


End file.
